Valentine's Day in Hyrule
by CE Productions
Summary: It's valentines day and Link has his perfect gift for Mipha but is unaware that she has one for him too.


Hi everyone. This a oneshot and my first take on the legend of Zelda. This will be in the honor of valentine's day. Well I'll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of Zelda, it belongs to Nintendo

* * *

Valentine's day in Hyrule

It had been a beautiful day in the land of Hyrule as the people are enjoying the peace they have thanks to link and the champions. It had been difficult to be in peace due to Ganon presence and his responsibility for what he did known as the calamity incident. After his defeat, everybody started to rebuild again and returned to its place once more with link as a hero and the champions alive once more.

At the kingdom it was a busy place as Zelda had to meet some important people to discuss some trade deals. But her important task was to find link but has searched for him and not found him yet.

"Ugh, where is he? I need his help for something important and has to be gone now when I need him."

She walks around until she sees one of the servants and decides to ask if he seen link

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, my princess"

"Do you know where link is?"

"The last time I saw him, he went to the garden"

"Why would he go there?"

"Don't know but he could still be there"

"Thank you I appreciate the help"

She soon leaves of to find link in the garden hoping he's still there. As she arrived, she sees link talking with some of the gardeners and picking up some flowers.

"_Is link picking out flowers? What is he up to?" _

She slowly walks up to him and taps on the back which gives him a scare which made her laugh.

"Zelda why did you have to scare me?"

"Sorry link, thought it would be funny"

"You almost gave me a heart attack"

"Couldn't help it. I was looking all over for you because I needed your help with some stuff."

"I'll help you but first let me finish what I'm doing first"

"Speak of that, why are you picking out flowers?"

"It's valentine's day and I wanted to give Mipha something since I've been busy all day

"Oh, that makes since"

She should have known it would have to do with Mipha. Before the calamity ganon incident, they knew each other before and were best friends before they started to date each other. When ganon attacked they believed he killed them only for them to survive. After ganons defeat they discover the champions survived and link was reunited with Mipha and they soon got married.

Since then, she has been happy for both link and mipha in where they are now.

"I know you want to give her a present, but I need your help right now. You can come back to this later it won't be long"

"If you say so"

"Great let's go"

They soon both left heading to the meeting to deal some problems Zelda needs to fix.

"_I hope Mipha doesn't start worrying for me"_ he thought to himself

* * *

The kingdom in the Zora's Domain has been a bit peaceful as nothing important is happening as there is not much happening this day. Except for Mipha.

Mipha has been busy working on a special surprise for link when he comes back and knowing its valentine's day, link is going to love it.

"Almost done, just a bit more and it'll be finished. Links going to have heart attack when he sees this."

As she was working, she hears a knock on the door and goes to see who it is and it turns to be Mipha brother, Prince Sidon.

"Sidon what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing, you haven't been seen all day"

"It's nothing I've been busy working on something"

"With is it?"

"It's something for link since its valentine's day"

"Oh, you're planning something right?"

"Yep, but you can't see it"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to accidental spoil it to him like you did last time when it was his birthday."

"C'mon it was an accident and I didn't mean ruin the surprise at the time"

"I know but I just want to take extra precautions just so the surprise isn't ruined

"If you say so, but whatever it is he's going to like it.

"I know it will"

"Well I got to go, I'll see you later"

"See you later then"

With that Sidon left and mipha returned to working on her special surprise for link.

* * *

"Zelda, I understand you wanting to help me, but the flowers are okay for her. Why did I have to buy her a dress?"

"It's valentine's day Link, if you want to impress your wife, you need to be careful in what you chose what to give her."

"Show my love for her is good enough than buying her a dress."

"Just take my advice link"

"If you say so."

They soon arrive at the entrance of the Zora's Domain and see Prince Sidon was there.

"Prince Sidon?" both said

"Hi Link, Zelda"

He soon gives both link and Zelda a hug as they did the same.

"Well I to return back to the castle I'll see you two tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow then"

"Goodbye Zelda"

With that Zelda left and both Link and Prince Sidon started heading back to their home

"What have you been up to today?"

"Not much but I've been working to help Zelda out when she needs it. and you?"

"Not much either, I've just been helping my dad out that's all"

"Oh, I see"

Soon as they arrived, they both went their separate ways as link was heading to his room to see if Mipha was still there.

As he enters the room, he gets a scare by Mipha as she wraps her arms around him from behind

"Hello my love"

"Hello to you to my love"

"You have been busy"

"I have and I brought you something" he says as he gives her a bouquet of flowers and a beautiful dress to her

"Happy Valentine's day"

"Link it's beautiful thank you"

She then gives link a warm kiss on the lips

"I want to show you something special that you'll like. Come with me"

Confused in what she wants to show him, he decides to follow her. She leads him to a small room and when he opens it, he sees that there is a small crib there which makes him skip a heartbeat.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes link, were going to have a baby"

Soon link gave Mipha a long sweet kiss and soon she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and engaged in kissing him that lasted forever before they parted.

"I'm going to be a father. Were going to have a family"

"A beautiful family, the family that we always wanted to have"

"This has been the best valentine's day ever"

"Same here"

"When do we plan on telling everyone?"

"Will tell them tomorrow but right now I just want to be with you in your arms"

"Same with you mipha"

They both remain in a warm embrace with each other for a long time and did not want to move. They where happy to have a bright future with a family they always wanted and that no matter what happened, they would always be happy.

* * *

What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. This oneshot will be posted on AO3 and Wattpad later on. Well that's all folks see you guys next time. Peace. Happy Valentine's day.


End file.
